


The Favor

by LaingLeigh



Category: Smash (TV)
Genre: I have no shame when it comes to Tom/Kyle, Kyle may be a little physic, M/M, Multi, current mode is SMASH
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 09:01:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11802825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaingLeigh/pseuds/LaingLeigh
Summary: Kyle asks Tom a favor concerning Jimmy.





	The Favor

Tom walked into the Manhattan Theatre Workshop. Since it was early on in the day, it was pretty vacant save for Kyle at the piano on the stage. He stopped mid way in the aisle. The spot light was on him, like he was meant to do this and he was. He smiled when he realized that Kyle was covering “Hey Jude”. Tom waited to make his presence known with applause. 

Kyle looked up and returned his smile. “Thanks, I didn’t know there was an audience,” 

Tom approached him with a skip in his step. “I love that song,” 

“Me too,” Kyle followed. 

“Don’t think I needed stuck in my head the rest of the day though,” He joked. 

“Sure you did,” Kyle replied. “I’m just warming up, and playing around,” He pushed himself up to hug Tom. 

Tom got swept up in his arms. They weren’t strong like Jimmy’s but they came with an assurance which he sunk into. He got a whiff of familiar cologne. “You smell good,” He whispered. 

Kyle laughed nervously before he stepped away but kept Tom in arm’s length. “What are you doing here?” 

“I can always leave if you want,” He said playfully as he stepped back from his light grip. 

“Oh, don’t you dare,” Kyle challenged. 

“I’m just seeing how things are going,” Tom gave him. 

“Checking out the completion are we?” 

“You caught me,” Tom held up his hands in surrender. “Actually, just checking in on things and you,” 

“We’re good here,” Kyle promised. “Of course, there are some creative differences between Derek and Jimmy,” 

“I’m not surprised,” 

“Derek isn’t a bad guy Tom,” Kyle tried. “We’re learning a lot from him,” 

“I bet,” Tom said with bitterness in his mouth. 

“Anyway,” Kyle changed the sore subject. “I’m glad you came by,” 

“You are.” 

“I am,” He said. “I was going to try to get together with you and talk about something. Since you’re here though, mind if I talk with you now?” 

“Sure,” 

A few moments later, Tom shrugged off his bag on his shoulder only to get comfortable in a front seat with Kyle next to him. “So, what’s up?” Tom dared to ask. God, he thought. Kyle made him feel like a teenager all over again. Not this was a bad thing. His heart skipped beats, and his stomach all up in knots. He didn’t mind that Kyle was invading his personal space. He was leaning in close, elbow to elbow.

“Jimmy,” Tom resisted an eye roll. He tolerated him because of Kyle. Still, he listened. “I was wondering if you couldn’t do me a favor, and watch out for him.” 

“Are you going somewhere?” Tom asked. It was possible. Ever since the song, he and Jimmy were demand. He was half way concerned that he was going to whisk off without a warning. 

“No, no, nothing like that and not yet,” Kyle promised. “If anything ever happens to me, can you do me a favor and just keep an eye out for him?” Kyle sighed. “Besides me and Ana, there really isn’t anyone else,” He paused. “He doesn’t do alone too well, and left alone with his vices, no tell what will become of him.” 

Tom wondered why he wasn’t asking Karen. Then again, due to past encounters with her, she wasn’t too reliable. He wound up biting anyway. “Of course, anything for you,” 

“You have no idea how much I appreciate it,” 

“It’s really not a problem.” He remarked. “I don’t want you talking like that,” 

“I know,” Kyle felt he was foreshadowing his own doom. “I’d feel better if someone was there in any case I wasn’t,” 

“Point taken,” Tom said as he shifted in his seat. “Can you do the same for Julia?” Julia was a hot mess. Kyle was very aware. It was nothing he wasn’t use to. Julia was a different kind of mess. 

“Absolutely,” 

Tom let out a sigh of relief. He was about to suggest they finish this over coffee when Blake cleared his throat next to them. “Is everything okay?” He asked.  
Kyle pardoned himself only to greet his boyfriend. Blake didn’t hesitate to sweep in to kiss him. Tom took the hint. “I’m sorry Tom, I didn’t realize you’d be here, or I’d brought you some,” Blake held up a cup in his free hand. 

“It’s alright,” Tom lied. “Well, it’s time for me to bow out,” He got up to his feet. Tom grabbed his bag. He bid his farewells and upon his exit, he heard Kyle explain it was nothing more something mutual between them. 

He left it at that.


End file.
